When You Wish Upon A Star
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Four month old Zosia is recovering in hospital after a hit of Pneumonia, Guy finds a new bond with her and Anya.


Guy walked over to Anya he had just finished his shift, Zosia was just about four months old and had been admitted for two weeks fighting a case of Pneumonia, "Two weeks ago they told me us to prepare for the worse, and now she's back," Anya said and she looked down at Zosia, she kicked her legs in the air and Anya took her tiny hand, "Yeah."

"Hmm...how's she doing?" Guy asked as he checked her charts, "Good she's improving."

"She won't kill you Guy you can come closer," Anya said and Guy put the chart down, "She likes it when you hold her hand I noticed," Anya looked up into his eyes they were soft, "Hold her hand," Anya ordered and Guy walked over and took her hand, "See?"

"Yes very cute," Guy answered and he took his hand away, Zosia then looked up at him, "What?" he asked her, "What does she want?"

"You," Anya answered and she sighed, "She wants you...look at her," Anya ordered and Guy sighed, "Guy look at her...she loves you," Anya said and Guy sighed before taking her hand again. Zosia coughed and then rolled over and then gurgled, "Shall we lie on the bed with us?" Anya suggested and Guy frowned, "Oh come on we haven't had a cuddle with her in ages."

"OK," Guy agreed and then let go of Zosia's hand, "OK."

... Anya laid Zosia down in the middle of them and then sighed, "She's like a kitten look," Guy laughed as he held her toy lamb in front of her face and she tried to take it, "Look," he done it again and laughed, "Has she always done this?" Guy asked and when he saw Anya's face which looked annoyed he took a wild guess - yes she has.

"If you were around more you'd know," Anya said sadly and she smiled as Zosia then grabbed it, "You're missing loads."

"Not now," Guy said and he sighed and Zosia sneezed, "Bless you," he took her hand and studied it she had tiny finger nails, he then placed her hand into the middle of his palm his hand was huge compared to hers and he smiled lightly.

"When she was a newborn I used to place middle finger in the middle and she'd grasp it, but that was just a reflex like sucking," Anya said and Zosia rolled over to face her dad, Guy moved over a bit so she could have more room.

"I do love her," Guy said and Anya laid down further.

"I know you never wanted kids...but it's happened she's here, you can't hide from her," Anya said and Guy then sat up and got off the bed, "Don't go," she said desperately and Guy smiled and lifted Zosia up, "What are you doing?" she asked almost confused.

"Giving her a cuddle...that is allowed?" Guy asked as he laid down and arched his legs up, and laid Zosia between his legs, "What?" he asked as Anya looked at him weirdly, "What?"

"Perhaps you're not all that bad," Anya smiled and then leaned over to kiss him on the lips but when the door opened she pulled back, "Colette," Anya said happily and the twenty year old walked in.

"Came to check on Zosia," she said as she walked over, "How is she doing?" Colette asked curiously, and smiled as Zosia looked up at her studying her, hey massive eyes taking her in "Hey," she said and Zosia reached her arms up she had gotten familiar with Colette and she had taken too her quite well, "Can I?" Colette asked and Anya nodded Colette reached down and lifted Zosia up under the arm pits and then cradled her.

Guy sat up finally able to move again and laughed, "The Rottweiler with her puppy."

"Shut up Guy," Colette snarled and then put Zosia onto her hip, still supporting her head, "When is she allowed home?" Colette slowly rocked back and forwards and Zosia relaxed.

"They think sometime this week," Anya answered happily and Colette smiled, "She likes you," she smiled and Colette sighed, "What?"

"She's supposed to be Colette not some gooey eyed babysitter," Guy answered and Colette still kept hold of Zosia, "Well it's true."

"Oi," Anya hit his arm and Guy turned to face her, "Says you who just went all gooey eyed."

"Yeah careful I might tell Benson about that," Colette joked and then gave Zosia back to Guy, "I'll missed my mornings with her though."

"There's something about you that Zosia likes," Anya said and Colette sat down on the chair and frowned, "She doesn't take to people well."

"Why do I sense I am going to take roped into babysitting?" Colette asked and Anya smiled, "She's still a baby."

"Please," Guy added and then used the advantage card, Zosia, "Look at her she's small, no trouble and adorable."

"Guy she's twenty leave her alone," Anya ordered and Guy shrugged before giving Zosia to Anya and Anya stood her up supporting her by holding her around the waist, "What you got?" Anya asked as Zosia grabbed the bee charm on her necklace, "Is that mine?" Anya asked and Zosia smiled though Zosia looked like her mother she had her dad's smile and it made it impossible to be mad at her, "Right we best put you back into the cot," Anya announced and she lifted Zosia up and walked over to the cot before she put her in Anya kissed Zosia on the head, the laid her down smoothing the blanket down but Zosia kicked her legs and clutched at her lamb, babbling as she held it. Anya felt Guy come up behind her and he smiled at his wife before taking her hand, even though they were in silence both knew what he was trying to say: sorry. Though Zosia broke their silence by crying, "Oh I'm sorry did we stop giving you attention?" Anya asked and then Zosia grabbed the blanket clutching at it.

"I need to go but keep me informed?" Colette asked hopefully she had been nearly been as worried as Anya and Guy. Though she had no proper connections with the Self's, she had turned up on her first day eager to learn and despite Anya treating all her nurses equally. Colette was her favourite; she was honest, caring, passionate about her work, and she had been here with Zosia when Guy or Anya couldn't, "Bye," she said.

"What is she doing?" Guy asked as he observed Zosia she was now grabbing her feet but she lost balance and fell sideways and he laughed, "You don't stay still do you?"

"Entertaining herself she's like you, small things amuse her," Anya answered and laughed as Guy looked confused as to feel insulted or to laugh. Zosia then clapped her hands together, "She'll get bored...like you," she teased and Guy grabbed her pulling her into him, "What?" she laughed. "Small things amuse small minds," Guy said and Anya nodded,

"Well considering she has the attention span of a gold fish...that's very insulting Nurse Self," he said with humour in his voice and leant his forehead onto hers, "I think you'll find the brain is a big thing to get amused about."

"Hmm...you sure about that?" she asked and looked into Guy's eyes, "Because depending on the person it could be a small thing to get amused about," she teased and then laughed, "You're so easy to wind up," she then moved her hands to either side of his cheeks, "But that's why I love you so much," she said and then reached up to kiss him, "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

"Hey first time we met you-"

"Not in front of Zosia," Anya laughed and then pulled away, to walk back over to her, "Are you going to sleep or not?" Anya asked and Zosia smiled again, "Obviously not."

"Try warming up milk," Guy suggested. "I'll be back soon...do not leave her," Anya ordered before walking away and Guy then was left to tend to his daughter by himself. Zosia at first was fine but then started to cry. Guy at first had no idea so he had to think fast, she was crying her lungs out and coughing as she did. Guy hesitated before reaching down to lift her up she at first carried on crying but then settled as she realised who was holding her. "You like cuddles don't you?" Guy asked and she looked into his eyes and Guy smiled, "I'm not going soft just because you have big eyes."

...

Ten minutes later Anya arrived back and Guy was say on the bed again with Zosia between his legs again, he was playing the game he did earlier when he compared Zosia to a kitten, "Even kittens need sleep," Anya said and Guy laughed, "You can give it to her," Anya chucked the bottle to him and he caught it, "It's really not that hard, just cradle her into your arms and that's it," Guy sat up and sighed heavily before bringing Zosia into him and then cradled her, "Usually helps if you give her the milk."

"I'm getting there," Guy said and then he put the teat into Zosia mouth and she started to drink, "See?" he said and Anya rolled her eyes, "Sure it's not too hot?"

"We would know," Anya said and Guy shrugged, "You're a softie really."

"When pigs fly," Guy said and Anya laughed, "I'm not going all soft just because she has massive eyes."

"Your daddy's a softie really," Anya said to Zosia and she stroked the top of her hand, "He just wont admit it."

"Don't listen to her...I'm not going all soft," Guy cut in and Anya sighed, "Especially here."

"Hmm we'll see," Anya finished and then Zosia pulled her head away, "She's done...you can burp her now, warning slight chance of vomit."

Guy knew Anya was testing him to see how well he knew baby stuff, "Then you're putting her to bed."

...

Anya finished rocking Zosia to sleep and then placed her in the cot gently, and pulled the blanket over her and then tucked the lamb under her arm, "Easy."

"I am sorry," Guy admitted and Anya looked at him, "For not being there, for being useless and just in general."

"I love you and I know you put work first but please...be around a bit more," Anya asked and Guy nodded before pulling Anya into a hug, "And I see where Zosia gets her love for cuddles from," Anya joked and she felt two tears drop onto her, "Are you crying?!" she asked astonished since when did Guy cry? In fact when did he show emotion?

"I thought we were going to lose her," Guy admitted and he then pulled away, "And just the fact she's with us." Anya held onto him and they both shared a moment of mixed emotions no idea what to think,

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said and rested his chin against the top of her head.

A/N: OK this has been in my head for a while and had to write it, thanks to Kat and Rona :D for helping xx anyway reviews are welcome :D


End file.
